Bottoms Up
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: Sora and Roxas are feeling the strain of long nights with their boyfriends, so they decide they want to switch it up. How will Riku and Axel react? Threeshot. SoraRiku. RoxasAxel. Both Lemons now up!
1. Chapter 1

Bottoms Up

* * *

Chapter One

Authors Note: This story is dedicated to Pahoyhoy for a reason that you can all read at the end of this chapter, lol. Read on to find out!

* * *

The only sound in the large room was the noise of a hundred pencils scraping against paper as students furiously attempted to write down the hard learned and oft studied lessons they had been taught over the past semester. Every few minutes the silence was interrupted by a light groan of frustration or a sigh of desperation when one of the students in the exam hall would come across a more difficult problem.

For two students in particular seated side by side, the figures on the paper seemed to blur together as they both found their minds clouded with something completely different than the equations on the papers. Neither one of them were able to sit still, each of them shifting in their seats in an attempted to get more comfortable. Whenever one of them moved a certain way, he would hiss, causing the other to look over at him, a look of pitying regret shining in mirrored sapphire eyes.

Neither of them would do very well on today's exam and they both knew it.

.

.

.

Sora and Roxas walked stiffly into the coffee shop in single file, trying not to let the other patrons see their discomfort. Thank heavens it wasn't overly busy at the moment and if they were walking slowly, they wouldn't hold anyone up. Making their way to the couch they preferred when they saw it was empty, they passed through the small café without a word. Ignoring the two men in the arm chairs in front of them, the twin youths let out a deep sigh in unison before flopping down onto the couch together, each wincing as soon as they hit the cushions. Luckily their drinks were waiting for them on the table that separated the couch and the chairs. At least one of the men had had the courtesy of ordering for them.

The two men in the chairs just watched on in amusement before they both burst into loud laughter.

"It's not funny!" The twins both glared across the small table at the laughing men.

"Fucking hell it is," the redhead smirked, laughter still colouring his words. "You two are waddling like little old women."

"The look on your faces when you sat down was absolutely priceless too because you did the same thing at exactly the same time," the other man chuckled.

The twins just continued to glare at the other two as they leaned against each other's shoulders for support before turning to face each other.

"Your boyfriend is an asshole, Sora."

"Yours is too, Roxy."

At the words, the redhead just smirked even wider, "Hear that, Riku. We're assholes today."

Riku just scoffed, "Like that is any different than any other day, Axel."

A glimmer in Axel's eyes caused the silver haired man to raise an eyebrow in question. "Assholes are we? Well, seeing the way that neither of you seem to be able to sit properly, I'll bet that we aren't the only assholes that are bothering you two today."

Sora just rolled his eyes at the typical Axelish remark while Roxas just flipped his boyfriend the bird. "You're so lucky that I'm even speaking to you today, asshat. Thanks to you I'm sure that I flunked my midterm," the blond glared at the redhead who was now roaring with laughter.

"Whoa," Axel laughed, holding his hands up in a defensive gesture. "How do you think that this is my fault? If I recall correctly, and I know that I do, you were the one screaming all night, 'Oh harder Axel! Do me harder! More! I can take it! Harder!' Axel exclaimed, doing a falsetto imitation of Roxas' voice, earning a snigger from the silver haired man.

The short blond glare even harder, crossing his arms over his chest. "Just for that, I'm cutting you off for a week."

At the stricken look on his best friend's face, Riku burst into loud laughter of his own, clapping the stunned redhead on the back hard. "Tough break, Ax."

Sora just humphed, crossing his arms over his own chest in an identical movement of his brother's. "Don't think that you're off the hook yet, Ku."

"Hey, you were the one who insisted we try and break our record of five times in one night last night and when we did, you thought we should celebrate by doing it again." Riku just shrugged not about to be blamed for something that Sora initiated himself.

The sun kissed cheeks of the brunet flushed an even deeper shade of red as he continued to lean up against his twin for support. "Still, why didn't you try and talk me out of it? You knew I had this exam today. I've been studying non-stop for weeks for it. You could have tried to tell me we could have done it tonight in celebration of me finishing my midterms."

"Oh yeah. I'm going to pass up the opportunity to screw my boyfriend senseless when he is practically throwing himself at me because he has a big test. Sure, like that is going to happen," The man of lengthy silver hair smirked, confident that he could come up with a logical retort to anything that Sora could come up with.

Sora let out a snort of discontent as he looked over at his boyfriend of the past nine months. For years he and Riku had been the best of friends, but shortly after Sora and Roxas' 21st birthday, Riku confessed to having a crush on the petit brunet. Being single at the time and harbouring a slight crush of his own, Sora agreed to give the older man a chance, never once regretting it. Well, never until he found out just how horny Riku could get and he had to deal with a day like this. Though, he did thoroughly enjoy the actions that resulted in this.

Leaning in forward to grab the two drinks that rested on the table in from of himself and his twin, Roxas handed one to his brother, silently thanking the caffeine gods for bestowing this wonderful gift upon them. There was no way that he was going to thank Axel for getting them their coffee. He was still mad at him dammit! Honestly though, the past three months since he and Axel had finally gotten together, they seemed to fight almost as much as they fucked. Roxas wouldn't change a thing about their relationship however. The fighting just made the fucking even hotter, and the blond knew that this was the best sex he had ever had and continued to be absolutely amazing each time. No, he would never change anything about this relationship. He had never been happier.

As he reached forward to replace his cup back on the surface of the table after taking a long drink from it, Sora winced again at the pressure on his backside, renewing the loud laughter that came from the two older men. "It's not funny!" he exclaimed, wincing once again when his outburst cause him to shift again.

The movement caused Roxas to shift as well as his twin's action's moved him, his whole face contorting in discomfort. "God dammit, Axel! I swear, your dick is not coming near my ass for at least three weeks," he hissed as the jolt was sent up along his spine.

"I don't know what is funnier," Axel laughed, "Your expression or the fact that the both of you are having the exact same problem. You're going to raise questions of twincest again you know."

Sora and Roxas just groaned in complete unison, leaning back into the couch again before wincing at the change of position.

"Guys, this is almost pathetic. I can't believe that you've both been out since you were 17 but you still can't take it that well," Riku smirked before taking a long sip of his own coffee.

Twin sets of sapphire eyes narrowed in the frostiest glare imaginable, focused solely on Riku, the silver haired man completely oblivious of the duel glare he was receiving.

"I know right? You'd think that after this long they'd be used to shit like this," piped up the redhead, laughing the entire time. He was just as oblivious as Riku when the icy glare was turned to focus on him.

"Used to it?" the twins questioned in disbelief as one, eyebrows raised so far they just about disappeared into spiky hair. They were so appalled by the situation, their shared thoughts instantly formulating a plan to help them exact their revenge.

"You'd think that, right?" smirked Riku, looking over his cup with a mischievous glint in his sea green eyes at the twins he had known for over 15 years.

Both blue eyed youths leaned forward and slammed their open palms on the wooden coffee table, anger burning on their features, only broken by the expected wince at the movement. "You guys really don't know what it's like," Sora glared.

"Yeah! Have either of you ever bottomed in your lives?" growled Roxas. He was not going to put up with any of this bullshit today.

"Why would I have ever bottomed? I'm just so obviously a top that there has never been a reason for me to bottom to anyone," Axel scoffed, dismissing the notion with a wave of his hand.

"Oh, give me a fucking break and get over yourself, jackass," Roxas said, rolling his eyes in disbelief at his boyfriend's arrogant words. "You couldn't handle even half the shit that you put me through."

Riku began to laugh but was suddenly stopped when Axel turned to glare at him. Instead, he tried to hide his laughter by pressing his palm firmly against his mouth.

"And what's your excuse?" Sora turned the question to his own boyfriend, none of the bubbly exuberance the brunet was known for anywhere in the stiff words.

"Never dated anyone who wanted to top me before," Riku shrugged, trying to avoid eye contact with his petit lover to no avail.

Rolling his eyes, Sora continued to glare. "Did you ever bother to ask them? And exactly how many guys have you actually dated, Riku? After all, I've been your best friend since you were six and even I didn't know you were bi until you confessed to me."

The silver haired man winced as he heard his boyfriend use his full name for the first time in months. It was always just 'Ku' now. "Well, two, but neither of them seemed to be the topping kind of guy."

Huffing out in exasperation, Sora and Roxas fell back against the couch once more, but due to their building anger, neither of them winced. How could they be dating such arrogant assholes? Not that either of them were considering ending their relationships or anything like that, they just needed to show Riku and Axel that they weren't to be trifled with and wouldn't put up with this idiocy.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Roxas tried to decide how best to put their plan into action. "How the fuck are we supposed to even respond to you guys right now?" he questioned, looking over at their boyfriends with a single raised eyebrow.

Axel let out a huff of air that that could easily been heard as a breath of laughter. "Oh like either of you would ever have it in you to try and top."

Riku finally seemed to catch on to what he assumed was formulating between the twins. "Wait, wait. Are you two trying to say that you want to top us?" At his own statement, the silver haired man's eyes went wide, Axel's finally following suit.

Sora finally let out a little smile, "Now you're catching on."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Axel said, looking over at his boyfriend in disbelief. "What the hell is all this about?"

"It's about equality," Roxas snapped, "about being together in this relationship."

Axel's wide eyes narrowed into a glare. "The fuck? Since when has that ever been an issue? And I thought you LIKED bottoming!"

The brunet shrugged as he took another sip of his coffee. "Just because we both prefer to bottom doesn't mean that we want to bottom every time. Why does there have to be roles like that in the relationship anyway?"

"Oh come on, what has brought this on so suddenly? If this has been an issue before now, why is this the first time you're bringing it up?" The redhead continued to glare at the twins sitting across from him.

Rolling his eyes, Roxas took a few deep and calming breaths before answering his boyfriend. This really was completely infuriating. "Let's put it this way then, Axel. Until I get my chance to top, you'll be as celibate as a priest."

Axel was completely taken aback. His jaw dropped as his mind processed the words. First he was being cut off for a week, now he was being threatened with celibacy until he agreed to spread his own legs? What the fuck was going on?

Riku once again began to laugh at his friend's misfortune before being silenced by the uncharacteristic glare that Sora sent his way once more. "You know, Roxy. I think that is a good idea."

"Hey!" exclaimed the silver haired man. "I haven't been arguing with you about any of this like he has!"

A grin spread across the brunet's face. "No, but you haven't been very nice to me about being able to sit properly. You also haven't been outright offering to let me top."

"This isn't fair!" Riku and Axel exclaimed in unison with glares of disbelief plastered on their faces.

Scoffing as one, the twins leaned back with their arms crossed over their chests. "And neither is the fact that we both probably failed our midterms because you just had to fuck us last night!"

"Like you ever tried to stop us!" argued Axel.

"You've both seen us studying for weeks for this exam! You should have tried to stop us!" Roxas spat back.

Axel just threw his arms up into the air and huffed out in frustration. "I cannot believe that we are having this conversation right now!"

"Believe it, Ax. Because starting right now, I'm not putting out until you agree to spread your legs." The blond continued to glare at his boyfriend.

"I don't have to deal with this shit," growled Axel, standing up and staring down at his blond lover. "I'm out. Call me when you've come back to your senses."

Without another word, Axel walked away from the table, leaving Sora and Riku staring wide eyed after him. Roxas just continued to stare at his half-finished coffee.

"You two are serious about this, aren't you?" Riku sighed, looking over at his own boyfriend with a pleading look.

Sora just nodded. "Yeah. It's not that I don't love having sex with you, Ku. I just think that you've been avoiding the topic of me topping for once. We've been together for nine months and never once have you ever even considered me doing anything the least bit dominating."

"So you think that this is the best way to go about this?" Riku's voice held scepticism as he tried to figure out his boyfriend's thoughts.

Shrugging, Sora chanced a glance over at his twin, noting the dark look in his brother's eyes. "Every time I try to bring it up, you change the subject or do something to make me forget about it."

"Isn't this just a little bit extreme though?" There was desperation now lacing the silver haired man's voice, and hearing it almost made Sora go back on his word and throw himself across the table and into Riku's arms.

The sound of Roxas clearing his throat served to strengthen his resolve though, and the brunet shook his head a little to help gather his thoughts. "Sorry Ku, I'm holding firm on this. It's the only way that we can be sure that we don't drop the subject this time."

"I can't believe this," Riku sighed, running his fingers through his shoulder length hair, pushing it away from his face. It fell back down instantly, partially covering his aqua eyes, but Riku didn't care.

Before Sora could respond, a figure flopped down in the chair next to Riku with a loud huff. "I forgot. Riku drove me here. And like hell am I taking that loser cruiser of a bus home," grumbled Axel. The reappearance of the redhead almost caused Sora and Roxas to both burst into laughter and ruin everything. Thankfully both twins were able to hold in their amusement at the redhead's return and hold their ground.

Shaking his head at his best friend's stupidity, Riku calmly stood up, looking over at his brunet lover with a small smile. "I'll call you a little later, alright, Sor?" he said softly, so many things running through his mind at the moment.

"Alright," Sora said, returning the gentle smile. With an almost predictable wince, the brunet pushed himself off of the couch, holding his arms out for a hug. The silver haired man instantly complied, embracing his boyfriend tightly. With his lips pressed close to the curl of Riku's ear, the brunet began to whisper, "Don't think that any of this means that I don't still love you, Ku. Because I do. I just think that this is the only way that I can get this across."

The taller man just squeezed Sora tighter. "I know. Don't worry, I completely understand. I just need a day or so to think things over. I love you too." Placing a soft kiss on the brunet's lips, Riku finally pulled away, ushering Axel to follow him out of the small café. There was no emotional or sentimental departure between Axel and Roxas and as soon as the twins heard the door slam behind their boyfriends, the brunet slid back down onto the couch beside his brother.

"Man, you and Riku are far too mushy to be natural. You're worse than Kairi and Tidus, and they're newlyweds!" Roxas chuckled, grabbing his coffee off of the table again.

"Oh shut up," Sora grinned, "but do you think that we may have taken this too far?"

The blond just snorted into his cup. "Hell no. This is something that should have happened months ago. This just happened to be the perfect opportunity to bring it up."

Raising his eyebrow, Sora reached forward and grabbed his own coffee as well, cradling the warm ceramic in his hands. "You sure? I mean Axel seemed pretty pissed off. You sure that everything is going to be fine between the two of you?"

The comment caused Roxas to laugh loudly. "Are you kidding me? This is nothing! Fights like this don't mean anything to either of us."

"Why does that not surprise me?" chuckled Sora as they lapsed into a comfortable silence, each finishing off the last little bit of their coffees.

"So, who do you think is going to cave first?" Roxas questioned suddenly after several minutes. His empty cup now sat on the table in front of them and he stared blankly at the empty seats across from them.

"Give me a break, Roxy." This time it was Sora's turn to snort loudly into his almost empty cup. "If Axel lasts through the night tonight, I'll buy all your sea salt ice cream for a year."

"Is that a challenge?" grinned Roxas.

"A fool's bet, yeah," the brunet laughed, "Do you honestly think that he will last longer than that?"

"No, if he lasts longer than that I'll be surprised," agreed the blond. "I wouldn't be surprised if by the time I get over there tonight, his ass is up in the air, lubed and waiting for me."

"Not a mental picture that I really wanted, Roxy," groaned the elder twin.

"You're welcome," smirked Roxas. "So how long do you think Riku will hold out? He seemed pretty remorseful there."

Shrugging, Sora finally finished off the last of his own coffee. "A couple of days? Maybe? No more than a week I don't think. He'll think about it to death before finally agreeing to it."

"Why do you say that?" The blond had to admit, he was slightly curious to his brother's thoughts.

"Well, I'm Riku's first real boyfriend. He's never considered the fact that being bi means that he'll probably eventually have to take another guy's dick up his ass. To him, he feels that will make him more gay then bi. If he ends up chickening out, I'll know that he wasn't really that serious about me and we weren't actually meant to be." Unable to look at his brother, Sora just leaned into the arm that was instantly wrapped around his shoulders in support.

"Dude, you guys are far too complex for my likes," Roxas laughed.

"Excuse me if my relationship actually has depth," Sora responded, laughing just as hard.

"Meh. Fucking and fighting. That's all Axel and I need right now." The laughter still hadn't left Roxas' voice. "Feelings will come along soon enough, I'm sure."

"You're retarded," the brunet said, roaring with laughs of his own.

"Only because I have you for a twin," smirked Roxas. "So, are you almost ready to go?"

"I guess. Why, what's your hurry?"

The blond just grinned, "Because Axel should be home by now. Fighting with him like that was fucking hot. So now I'm horny and hoping he is ready to put out."

* * *

So here we are, the first chapter of a threeshot. Obviously there is going to be a couple of lemons in the next two chapters, and if you can't guess the couples, well, you should be shot, lol. I won't be changing the couples before then, I promise you that, lol. I dunno why I suddenly wanted to write something like this. The idea just kinda hit me one night at work, and I couldn't wait to write it. I have only ever written Riku as a bottom once, and Axel has bottomed twice in my stories, and neither time was to Sora or Roxas, so we will see what happens and how they turn out! How long does every one think that Axel and Riku should last? I'm curious to hear all of your thoughts!

This story does come with a funny story of its own though…I sent Pahoyhoy a message asking her how long she thought that Riku and Axel would last during the no sex til Sora and Roxy get to top rule…only to find out that I accidentally sent it to my mother instead….Now, my mom knows that I write, and that I write erotica, but she doesn't know exactly what type of erotica….needless to say, I was freaking out. My mom then calls me and asks me about the message, but thankfully she read it wrong and thought it said til Sora and Roxy get to THE top. Me and my quick thinking brain came up with the excuse that it was supposed to be SARA and Roxy is short for Roxanne, and that they were competing for a top spot in class…I have never been happier when she just sighed and said that I write weird stuff and then she hung up on me. So, for that reason, and because it made you giggle, this story is dedicated to you Pahoyhoy, lol.

A special thanks goes out to Tifa-san for betaing this as usual, and I hope to have another chapter out really soon! My goal is to finish this story, get a chapter of Accidental Infatuation and a new Dexion one shot out all before the new year…let keep our fingers crossed and until then!


	2. Chapter 2

Bottoms Up

* * *

Chapter Two: Three Days Later

Once again, this story is still dedicated to my amazing girlfriend, Pahoyhoy. I can never hope to express all my love to you! I miss you so much!

* * *

Sora sat at the small desk in his cramped dorm room, typing furiously on his laptop when he heard a knock on the door.

"It's open!" he called, pretty sure it was either Roxas because he forgot something, Hayner coming to bug him about homework, or Demyx to mooch blank CD's off of him again.

"Sora?" the soft voice rang through the room.

The sound brought a huge smile to Sora's face as he shut his computer and spun around in a single move. "Ku! I thought you had to work tonight!" Jumping up, the petit brunet bounded over and wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend.

Letting out a light chuckle, Riku eagerly returned the embrace. "My schedule got changed. Are you working on homework or anything really important?"

"Ugh, no. It's just a stupid assignment. It's not due for another week; I just thought I'd take advantage of Roxy not being here to actually get some work done on it." As he spoke, Sora's hands drifted upwards to tangle in Riku's long silver hair, pulling the taller man's head down until their lips met in a light kiss. When Riku tried to pull away, Sora just smiled before drawing his lover into a deeper kiss. The very top of his tongue began to lightly outline his older boyfriend's lips as the brunet began to silently ask for access into the warm cavern of Riku's mouth.

A breathless groan escaped the silver haired man as he finally parted his lips, allowing Sora's tongue into his mouth. As soon as their tongues came into contact with one another, it sent a shiver up and down Riku's spine and he had to supress a loud moan when the brunet began to lap at every available inch inside his mouth, relishing in the almost sweet flavour that was so uniquely Sora.

As Riku's arms tightened around the petit brunet, Sora smiled into the kiss before pulling away. "I've missed you, Ku," Sora whispered, burying his face against the silver haired man.

"I've missed you too, Sor." The words hung in the air as they stood together in the in middle of the small room holding each other tightly. Since that afternoon in the coffee shop three days ago, Sora and Riku had found little time to spend together with Riku's work schedule and Sora's classes. Though it was something that they were both used to, it never became any easier. The only thing it was good for was the fact that it gave Riku the chance to think about what Sora had said thoroughly and make his decision. It wasn't to say that he was trying to avoid his younger lover, but things had just sort of ended up that way. Now Riku was more than happy to be here in his boyfriend's dorm room, the brunet held tightly in his arms.

Taking in a deep breath that was filled with the crisp scent that surrounded Riku, Sora was far beyond grateful that Roxas was not going to be around tonight. The brunet was almost regretting his decision to stand firm on his 'No sex until we switch it up' rule because after becoming almost as acquainted with his right hand as he had been in high school, Sora just wanted to be ravaged right about now…

Neither man spoke for quite a while until Riku let out a soft sigh of contentment before pulling away and looking down into the shining blue eyes of his lover. "So, how much work do you have left to do tonight?"

Grinning widely at the almost playful tone of the taller man's voice, Sora slowly entwined his fingers with Riku's before pulling the silver haired man over to the small, twin sized bed that was pushed against one wall. "I've got more than enough done. There's nothing there that can't wait until tomorrow or the next day." Without waiting for a response, the petit brunet gave a gentle yet playful shove to the taller man, causing him to topple over onto the bed.

"What was that for?" chuckled Riku as he held his arms out, indicating that Sora should join him on the bed.

Rolling his eyes, Sora placed one hand on his boyfriend's chest, pushing slightly until the silver haired man was lying flat on his back. "What else do you think I would be doing? I haven't seen you for three days. Did you think that I was just going to serve you tea and cookies?" Sora smiled as he crawled onto the bed, straddling the older man.

"Sora!" Riku gasped, rolling his hips upwards until they collided with the brunet's, sending the friction through his body and with that, a mild tremor of pleasure. When he made the motion to thrust upwards again, the silver haired man had to let out a groan of disappointment when he felt Sora's knees squeezing his hips tightly, preventing any more movement at the moment. Attempting not to cry out in frustration, Riku looked up at his lover's face with a questioning look. "Why…"

The smile that Sora's face was known for melted away slightly to make way for a soft and serene smile that was reserved for Riku and Riku alone. "You know why I stopped, Ku. How do you feel about this? I want the truth." The words were gentle and full of sincerity, a single hand being pressed against the pale skin of Riku's cheek as he awaited an answer.

Covering the hand with his own larger one, the older man made eye contact with his boyfriend, ensuring that he didn't break their gaze before he began to speak. "Honestly, I'm scared to death. I never once thought that I would be in this position. It truly frightens me."

The words caused the brunet's heart to beat impossibly fast as the fear began to swallow him up. How could he even consider forcing his boyfriend to do something that he was obviously so scared to do? If he made Riku go through with this, it would be no different than rape. Why had he ever thought that this was a good idea? All the thoughts in Sora's head began to jumble together, panic rushing through his veins as his breaths began to shorten and quicken. Riku probably hated him now. "Oh god, Ku…" the brunet trailed off.

A single finger was pressed against Sora's lips, preventing him from saying anything else for a moment. "Shhh. Let me finish." Giving Sora a confident smile, Riku began to speak, never once breaking their eye contact. "What frightens me is just how much I love you, Sora. If you were anyone else, I would have just laughed at you and moved on. But when I thought of everything you said at the café that day, and the thought of you leaving me because I was too afraid to let you fuck me for a change, it scared me."

"Ku…" Sora whispered, unsure if he was hearing his lover's words correctly. "What are you trying to say?"

A nervous chuckle escaped Riku as he placed one hand over his eyes as he searched his mind for the proper words. Hearing the shaky voice of his lover showed the older man just how nervous Sora was about all of this just served to strengthen Riku's decisions for tonight. Removing his hand from his face, the silver haired man was greeted with the wide sapphire eyes of his lover that were filled with more emotions than he could ever name. "I guess," he whispered as he laid his hand against the smooth skin of Sora's cheek and ensuring that their eyes remained locked, "what I'm trying to say is that I want this. From you, for us. If I ever lost you because of something like this, I could never forgive myself. I love you too much to let you go. And if this is a way to keep you beside me forever, I'll do anything."

As soon as the last word left the silver haired man's lips, Sora felt his entire body began to tremble as he flung himself down onto his boyfriend's chest. Riku understood instantly what the action meant and wrapped his arms around the shorter man. "You'll never lose me, Ku. I'm so sorry for putting this pressure on you. If you don't feel comfortable doing this yet, we don't really have too," Sora replied, his voice shaky with emotion. He knew that Riku loved him, but to hear such an outright admission of those feeling s only caused the brunet's chest to fill with raw emotion. He also was aware that maybe he could wait a little longer for this until Riku was feeling ready for it and not having it forced upon him.

A light laugh caused Sora to shake with the movement as one hand moved up from where it had been resting on Sora's back to tangle in the thick cinnamon spikes, holding the younger man's head to his chest. "Sora, I do want this. I want you to be my first this way," Riku chuckled.

"Are you sure?" Sora questioned timidly, wanting to make sure that the older man was one hundred percent sure on this. It really was a huge commitment, especially for Riku who was notorious for his inability to keep a relationship for more than three months and had ever given up any ounce of dominance to anyone else in his entire life. Riku enjoyed being in control of everything and as soon as anyone tried to take that from him, he just left them and moved on. For him to be still with Sora after nine months and in the position he was currently in was something he never would have fathomed happening in a thousand years.

Offering up a soft smile that sent a warm wave through the brunet's body, Riku placed a single gentle kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. Unwrapping a single arm from around the smaller body, the silver haired man reached down into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a brand new tube of lubricant. "I am. As long as you promise to be gentle."

The comment drew a chuckle from Sora s he took the offered tube from his boyfriend. "You really think I'm going to need an entire tube? We just bought a new one last week that has barely been used."

Unable to contain his own laughter, Riku just shrugged as well as he could with the brunet still lying on top of him. "I just wanted to make sure that we had plenty. After all, you are packing pretty good for someone so short. "

"Alright then," Sora laughed with a blush, placing the tube down on the mattress beside them before leaning in to capture the pale lips of his boyfriend with his own. Although he could still feel the tension in the kiss, the brunet knew that it was now from anticipation and nerves rather than the anxiety and unwantedness he had feared it would be. Instantly, Sora began to try and take control of the joining, knowing that Riku would need to relax and allow the brunet to be in charge for once. The older man just wrapped his arms lightly around his smaller lover, holding him close. Sora placed his hands on either side of Riku's head, loving how several strands of the long sliver haired tickled his fingers. Each time the silver haired man began to trace along the outline of the brunet's lips, asking for entrance, Sora closed his mouth tightly, not kissing back until Riku gave up and stopped trying to take control. Finally, when he was sure that the silver haired man was just enjoying the pleasure of the simple kiss, Sora began to take action. Parting his lips only the barest amount, the brunet allowed his tongue to snake out, pressing firmly against Riku's lips. Finally giving in to what he knew was going to happen tonight, the older man allowed his lover to take full control of the kiss. The younger man seized the opportunity right away and forced his tongue deep into the warm cavern of his lover's mouth.

At the slightly rougher action that he never witnessed from his petit lover before, Riku let out a small groan. How could something so insignificant feel so amazing? When Sora began to rub their tongues together sensually, the older man allowed the brunet to do anything he wanted now. As little as he wanted to admit it, Riku knew that he was looking forward to this and he could think of no one other than Sora that he wanted to share this moment with. Feeling the brunet's tongue running along his own, all the silver haired man could do was respond in turn to the kiss that conveyed all of his boyfriend's love and desire.

When Sora finally felt Riku responding to his actions, he decided that he waited far too long for this and would not be patient. Feeling one hand slide down his back, the brunet could only smirk into the kiss as Riku cupped his ass with a small squeeze. Using that as a sign that Riku was finally mentally ready, Sora gave a short roll of his hips down into his lover's, loving the way that the older man jumped slightly at the action. When their pelvises came into contact, it was Sora's turn to gasp loudly at the wave of pleasure that shot through his body. The move broke their kiss as the brunet rested his forehead against the taller man's, the sensation of the mixing of the perspiration that was already forming there a uniquely amazing one.

"Love you," whispered Sora as he smiled into those endless aqua eyes.

"Love you too," Riku answered, contentment colouring his words.

"What do you say we get naked now?" the petit man grinned that ridiculous grin of his, happiness there that no one else would ever see.

A small laugh escaped the older man as he felt the last of the tension leaving his body and thoughts at the simple and playful words. "Good plan."

When Riku's hand lifted off of its position cupping one firm cheek of Sora's ass only to rise and play with the hem of the brunet's t-shirt, the petit man let out a slightly uncharacteristic growl. "No, I'm doing all of this tonight, remember?"

With a small sigh, the older man allowed his hands to fall off the body above him, coming to rest next to his body on the bed. As soon as they did, the younger man sat up, pushing their groins together once again causing both men to hiss out. Sending a saucy smirk to the man under him, the brunet reached down and grabbed a hold of his shirt, lifting it up and pulling it off of his body. With a quick flick of the wrist, the blue material was sent flying across the room somewhere. Riku never failed to stop and take an appreciative glance at his boyfriend. Sora would always be small statured and thin. There was no way he would ever be buff or muscular, but that was perfectly fine with the silver haired man. He loved the brunet for who he was and not for what he looked like, not that he didn't find Sora the most attractive being on the face of the planet anyway.

Riku was fully lost in his thoughts as the brunet placed his quivering hands on Riku's hips. Sora had to admit, as much as he wanted this, he was nervous. He really had expected his boyfriend to give in eventually, but the younger man honestly hadn't thought that Riku would have given in quiet this quickly. Maybe the silver haired man wouldn't notice his apprehension due to his own nervousness. Taking in a long and deep breath, the brunet slowly began to push the dark grey shirt up the long body of his lover. With each inch of tantalizing flesh that was revealed to Sora, both men let out silent hisses as a shared arousal began to erupt through both their bodies.

Brought out of his thoughts, the silver haired man shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind in order to focus solely on his lover's actions. Each touch of Sora's fingers along his sensitive sides made Riku shiver, which in turn caused his pelvis to move against the petit brunet's. Lifting his arms above his head, he allowed his shirt to be pulled completely off of his body, the material flying off somewhere to join Sora's. The cooler air of the dorm prickled against his bare chest, instantly causing Riku's nipples to grow almost painfully hard. "Sora…" he whispered out. Not sure if he would be able to keep his hands to himself much longer, the silver haired man grabbed a hold of his smaller lover's hips, thumbs flicking desperately against the waist band of the dark shorts the brunet was wearing.

Offering another almost saucy smile to the older man, Sora slid his hand down so that they rested on the firm thighs of his lover and using only the slightest touch was able to get his boyfriend to spread his legs. Not wanting to miss the opportunity, the younger man slid down onto his knees between the jeans covered legs, taking in a deep breath at the action. His vision was instantly drawn to the hands that the brunet knew held so much talent as they were once again at a loss of what to do. One wrist was pressed against his eyes, the other sliding behind Riku's head, tangling in the silk like hair. No longer trying to think of what would eventually happen tonight, Sora convinced himself just to treat this like any other foreplay.

Leaning forward, the brunet stopped, staring at the pale expanse of his boyfriend's chest. He had the sexiest boyfriend in the entire world to be sure. With his lips hovering barely an inch above the darkened skin of one erect nipple, Sora began to blow cool air in long jets onto the pebble like nub, smiling when he saw it twitch. When Riku let out a sound that was suspiciously like a whine, the younger man decided that he would take pity on his lover, his tongue snaking out of his mouth, the tip flicking against one rosy nipple. The action drew a sharp gasp from the older man, hands instantly flying to bury in thick cinnamon locks. As if that reaction was all that he needed, Sora began to lap harshly at the pink nub, loving the way that Riku's fingers flexed against his scalp.

The brunet moved his own hands so that one was gripping on the thin hip of his lover, squeezing it tightly. The other hand went to the taller man's other nipple, pinching it at the same moment he used his teeth to bite down on the first swollen nub. Riku cried out, pulling at the hair in his grip, his hips rolling upwards on their own accord to grind his growing erection into Sora's stomach. So the older man was feeling slightly masochistic tonight? The brunet knew exactly what he was going to do about that. With the hardened nipple still firmly between his teeth, Sora's tongue began to work it, alternately lapping at it and giving it long and lavish licks. At the same time, he would pull outwards, pulling harshly on Riku's skin. His other hand would switch between pinching the small nub and using his blunt nails to scratch the flesh surrounding the rosy pink nipple, leaving long red lines in their wake.

With every ripple of pain that was sent though his body due to his boyfriend's actions, the silver haired man felt a pulse of heat reverberating through his now hardened cock. Sora always seemed to be able to read his reactions so well, like if he wanted the rougher sex or preferred the gentler side of love making. Obviously that was holding true no matter their positions. And for those nights when he wanted the slightly rougher treatment, the brunet always delivered, except he turned into a pure tease. Tonight was obviously going to be no different. A long moan escaped Riku's lips when he felt the hand positioned on his hip move up to the bare skin of his pelvis, short nails raking along the pale skin there as well. As he continued to roll his hips upwards, driving his trapped erection into Sora's stomach, the sharp pain of the brunet scratching around his belly button causing his arousal to throb in pleasure. There was no way he was going to last long at all tonight.

Smirking around the nipple still held between his teeth, the brunet felt the pulsing of his own cock within his pants, begging to be released from the confinement. Giving both nipples harsh bites and pinches, Sora moved his hand down to cup the large bulge in the front of his lover's pants, squeezing it as he did so. The older man could not contain the noises the rough treatment ripped from him, his groans, pants and whispers of his lover's name enough to prove to Sora that his boyfriend really did want this right now. After giving the covered member another hard squeeze, Sora moved his hand up just a little the fly of the dark jeans that Riku wore. With the smallest flick of the wrist, the jeans came unfastened, the hand dipping inside instantaneously to cup the heavy erection without the barrier of cloth.

"Do something! Please!" panted Riku as he continued to roll his hips against Sora, loving the sensation of warmth that the tunnel of his lover's fisted hand created around his length. With short, hard strokes, the younger man began to jerk Riku's cock, all the while continuing to torture the swollen nipples on his lover's chest.

The feeling of being in control filled all of Sora's senses like a drug, his mind unable to focus on anything but the man beneath him. He loved Riku with all his heart and the fact that the older man was about to completely give himself over to Sora was the most amazing rush that he would ever feel. Finally allowing the abused nipples to fall from his grasp, the brunet was panting as he stared down at the deep red marks that he had made with both his fingers and his teeth. There was no doubt that a bruise would be forming around the one nipple at any time now. With ragged breaths, the brunet pulled his hand out of Riku's pants after giving the thick shaft another harsh squeeze.

A whimper of disappointment escaped from Riku at the loss of contact as his hands fell from the thick hair and he looked down at his lover resting between his legs, panting and staring at him with hooded eyes. "Wh…what are you waiting for?" whispered Riku, "Why did you stop?"

A breathy laugh escaped Sora as he leaned up and placed a single kiss on the tip of Riku's nose, aqua eyes crossing in an endearing way as the silver haired man tried to watch everything. "I want you to be fully turned on when I start. So what do you want me to do right now?" there was a huskiness in Sora's voice that Riku rarely heard, and when he did hear it, it was like the sweetest music.

Smirking, Riku reached down and pushed his jeans off of his hips until they fully exposed his member, standing out right from his body proudly. Hearing his boyfriend gulp loudly at the sight of the long cock, the older man easily accepted the assistance he was offered to completely remove the denim from his body. The cool air nipped at his skin, but it felt just as amazing as everything else to his overly stimulated senses at the moment. "What are my options?" he whispered seductively as he leaned back against the pillows, giving his lover a good view of his toned body in its fully aroused state.

Surprised that he brain was actually still working at the moment, Sora followed Riku's example, rising to his knees in order to remove his own shorts. Hissing as his own cock was exposed to the air, Sora gave his length a few gentle strokes, a blush covering what seemed to be his entire body. His eyes slid closed as the brunet took in a deep breath in order to regain control of his hormones. "Well, I could just keep jerking you off," he said, reaching his hand down, fingers wrapping around the stiff shaft, pumping it a few times, Riku moaning deeply at the touch. When the silver haired man attempted to thrust his hips upwards, Sora released the erection instantly, a disappointed and frustrated growl erupting at the move. For some reason, that sound instilled Sora with so much more confidence as he smiled down at the aqua eyed man. "Or, I could give you a blow job." Before Riku had a chance to comprehend the new option, the brunet leaned down, swallowing the entirety of his lover's length in a single move. With the tip of his cock pressed against the back of Sora's throat, the older man groaned out loudly, amazed at the sensation of being deep throated with no warning. There was just something about the moist heat that surrounded his entire length that burned though all of Riku's veins with no mercy.

"Fuck!" he cried out, unable to stop the curse as he watched Sora's lips pulling up along his penis before forcing themselves completely back down, the brunet easily taking the full member into his mouth and throat once again. As soon as hands reached back up to tangle in mused cinnamon spikes, Riku found his erection begin released once more as Sora sat back up, using the back of his hand to wipe away the small amount of saliva that dripped down from the corner of his mouth.

Sending another smirk down to his lover, the brunet relished in the sight of Riku panting heavily and his aqua eyes glazed over in complete pleasure. Oh yes, the last few days of celibacy were totally worth it for this. Reaching down and grabbing the tube of lubricant that rested on the mattress, Sora placed the cold tube on his boyfriend's chest, earning a loud hiss from the sliver haired man. "Or we can skip right onto sex and I promise that it will feel even more amazing than anything else."

The whispered words sent an unmatched shiver down Riku's spine, he had never once thought that not only would be in this position, but he was actually anticipating this. Gasping at the light weight of the tube resting on his chest, the silver haired man looked up at the petit brunet that still rested between his bent legs, their eyes locking instantly. That's when he realized the reason for all these unprecedented emotions was the man looking down on his with that soft smile of his. Sora was the centre of his universe now and Riku had never believed he had the capacity to love one person so fully and completely. All of those realizations just solidified his thoughts on the matter. "Please," Riku replied, his voice airy as he lifted one pale leg, hooking it around Sora's hip, his meaning loud and clear as to what he wanted.

And almost nervous chuckle escaped the brunet as he lifted the tube, running his fingers gently over the reddened marks still visible on his lover's chest. His hands were shaky as what was about to happen finally hit Sora with full force. Well, no reason to delay it any longer. A deep breath helped the younger man regain his focus and confidence as he popped the top of the tube open, squeezing a very generous amount onto his palm. Setting the white tube back onto his boyfriend's chest, the brunet rubbed the clear and odourless gel over his fingers. "Ready?" he inquired, hoping his voice was coming out stronger than he thought it was.

Riku allowed his eyes to slide closed as he took in all the sensations around him: the firmness of the mattress, the slight chill in the air, the warmth radiating from the man between his legs, the sound of their heavy breaths echoing in the small dorm room. "Yeah, I'm ready." A hand on the back of his thighs urged the silver haired man to pull his legs up even further to give Sora better access. Not only did Riku comply with the silent request, he reached behind his head and grabbed one of the pillows and positioned it beneath his hips for leverage.

The first touch he felt was a single finger rubbing the small area behind his balls. The touch caused Riku to moan out loudly. He had experimented both on his own and with partners to see exactly what he liked, but Sora was the exception to every rule. Things he normally never liked, Riku found himself enjoying all the time, as long as the brunet was the one doing the things to him. After giving that spot a little massage in small circular motions, Sora began to run his finger down a little further, being sure to spread plenty of the lube along the older man's crack. A sharp intake of breath alerted the brunet to the apprehension that his lover was still feeling. Normally he would take this opportunity to tease the silver haired man relentlessly, but tonight Sora knew that he just had to go ahead with things.

It took no time at all for the younger man to locate the small rosebud of his lover's entrance, a shudder racking through Riku's entire body at the contact. He could feel every line, callous and ridge on Sora's fingertip as it rubbed in a circular motion, using the movement to spread the lubrication around. Aqua eyes slammed shut as he felt the brunet pressing one finger against his asshole but not pushing it in. Riku found that he was no longer able to regulate his breathing properly as his breaths became short and shallow as he waited for his boyfriend to push the finger into his body.

"Ku," Sora whispered, "Open your eyes for me." When he just about choked on a single breath, Riku finally pried his eyes open only to see Sora almost nose to nose with him, a huge grin on his face that was just oh so Sora. With their gazes locked once again, the younger man took his free hand and ran it along Riku's pale arm until he reached a thin wrist. Wrapping his fingers around the wrist, Sora gently pulled his boyfriend's hand up and placed it on Riku's stomach. "Maybe if you jerk off a little, it will help calm you down and little and make this a little more comfortable."

Humming in agreement, Riku moved shaky fingers until they wrapped around his partially aroused penis. He knew he had been fully hard only a minute ago. Sora had probably suggested this to take his mind off of everything else at the moment and force him to focus on the self-inflicted pleasure. Slow, languid pumps ran along Riku's length, his cock easily returning to a state of hardness after only the first couple of strokes. When his eyes slid closed, this time to relish in the firm grip and hard pumps, Sora did not ask him to open them back up. Along with his own pumping motion, Riku could still feel his lover's finger rubbing against his entrance.

"Take in a deep breath, Ku," Sora whispered gentle instructions to his boyfriend, a hot blush staining his cheeks at the sight of Riku laying there masturbating on his order. It took several failed attempts, but finally Riku was able to take in the deep breath requested of him. Much to his surprise though, Sora did nothing to him when he took in the heavy breath. Man, the anticipation was going to kill him tonight. Letting the breath out, it took only a moment before it was sucked back in as a single finger was pressed into his body.

"Fuck," he moaned at the odd feeling, though there was no pain like he had expected. Risking a look up at his younger lover, the silver haired man took in the soft smile and warm blue eyes, the sight definitely easing his discomfort. "Why?"

"Your body tenses up when you take a breath in and relaxes when you breathe out," the brunet whispered, placing a hand on Riku's wrist to encourage him to begin pumping once more. "Just keep doing this and I'll make you feel incredible."

Not trusting his own voice when he heard the huskiness in Sora's, Riku just nodded as he tried to take in the sensations that the brunet was creating with the single finger. He could feel his boyfriend's finger rubbing up against the inner walls of his anus, the sensation nothing like what he had expected. Sora then began to slowly withdraw the digit until only the first knuckle remained inside of him before gently sliding it right back in. the second entrance wasn't nearly as awkward as Riku finally began to get used to the sensation. As the brunet began to set a slow rhythm to which Riku was able to easily replicate in his pumping. A hiss of desire escaped from the taller man as he felt Sora rubbing a second finger around the stretched pucker of skin, brushing against the digit already impaled in Riku's body. As the finger continued to work in and out of him, the silver haired man began to get used to the odd feeling, finding it slightly pleasurable when it continued to rub every inch inside his channel.

Seeing the flush that began to spread across the taller man's pale cheeks, Sora knew that he was doing something right. His goal tonight was definitely to show his lover that playing bottom could be just as pleasurable as topping. With the slightest amount of a smile, Sora began to move his finger around in the tight passage in search of that once special spot to prove his point to his boyfriend. Curling his digit upwards the barest amount, Sora could only grin as Riku's entire body jerked hard at the lightest brush against the small bundle of nerves.

Aqua eyes flew open as Riku felt his entire body shocked with strong jolt of pleasure. "What the hell?" he whispered, his voice cracking as his breathing became more and more rigid with every passing moment.

Chuckling with a wide grin, the brunet deliberately brushed over that spot again and watched Riku buck again at the overwhelming pleasure that assaulted him. "That would be your prostate. Just imagine what that's going to feel like when it's my cock and not just my fingers." The husky voice reverberated down Riku's spine as he began to roll his hips downwards towards Sora's hand in an attempt to draw the finger back to that spot.

"God, do it again," he panted, surprising even himself with the obvious desire that laced his words.

"With pleasure," smiled Sora, repeating his actions several more times, loving the way that his boyfriend trembled with every touch. Picking up the lube, the petit brunet squeezed a little more onto the place his finger was entering his lover's body. As he pulled his finger out of the tight passage, he rubbed the lube in a little more before pressing two fingers against the pink rosebud. Without giving Riku any form of warning, Sora eased two fingers into the silver haired man's body.

Taking in a sharp breath, Riku continued to pump along his length clumsily. He really wasn't jerking off in order to get off, but more so to occupy his hand as well as his mind. He definitely was beginning to enjoy the gentle caresses of Sora's fingers inside his body, stroking every inch of his inner walls, ensuring that they hit that spot every time they had a chance to. "Shit," he groaned out as Sora pressed both fingers harshly against his prostate. Riku's hand dropped from his long erection as his entire body began to move with Sora's actions. He had never imagined it would feel quite like this.

Sora could only grin at the sight of his lover enjoying this so much. He could just imagine just what Riku was experiencing right now and that though sent a throb through his own arousal. The petit brunet was becoming desperate to feel something more. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips over the heaving chest of his lover, kissing gently and nipping at the skin, drawing another long moan from the silver haired man. As he pressed his fingers firmly against Riku's prostate once more, the younger man spread them apart slightly when he began to pull them out again.

Finally feeling a little discomfort at the new motion, the older man hissed in a deep breath as he felt the fingers press back into him. A new rhythm was developed as Sora would spread his fingers further and further apart when he withdrew them from the warm cavern before sliding them back in to press against the single spot to make Riku buck his entire body. The sensations were all becoming too much for the older man to handle, between Sora's lips on his chest and the fingers sliding in and out of his virgin hole. The last thing that Riku wanted to do was to lose it too soon. "Hurry," he panted, "Please, just do it."

Sapphire eyes went wide as the brunet placed a single kiss over his boyfriend's rapidly breathing heart with a smile before sitting up and smiling down at Riku. "Alright," he replied, giving the taller man's prostate a final gentle caress before withdrawing his fingers completely. Sitting back as far as he could with Riku's leg still wrapped around his waist, the brunet picked up the discarded lubricant once more, pouring a generous amount into his open palm. Blushing at the sensation of the silver haired man's aqua eyes burning into him, Sora couldn't meet the intense gaze as he wrapped the gel coated hand around his own length.

It was now the brunet's turn to let out a breathless moan at the feeling of the desired contact finally on his length. With deliberate moves, he spread the odourless gel along his shaft, trying not to bring himself too much closer to the edge by his own hand. The last thing he wanted to do was cum like a virgin with the first bit of penetration. He wanted to make this last. With another gaze down, Sora smile a little as he watched Riku's chest rise and fall with the rapid breaths, the pale cheeks ablaze with a crimson desire. A light in those deep aqua orbs reflected all of the silver haired man's love, passion and need for this moment, something that caused the younger man to feel another tremor of pleasure ripple through his body.

Taking in a deep breath, the brunet released his own member once he decided that there was more than enough lube spread along it. Seeing his lover nod, Sora took that as a sign that Riku wanted him to continue. Taking a hold of each of the pale legs that rested on either side of him, the smaller man hoisted them up so that the back of Riku's knees rested on his shoulders, thankful that the older man was so flexible. Squirting another little glob of lubrication into his hand, the brunet smeared it over the stretched entrance to the taller man's body, feeling the hole quivering under his touch. It was now or never. "Love you," he whispered once more, hoping to calm Riku's nerves down even just the slightest amount.

Giving a smile that contained all of the feelings that he felt for the small brunet, the older man reached his hands up, hooking them around his boyfriend's neck for support. "I love you too," he repeated, his eyes locking onto Sora's fair visage. "Please," the word was said laced with only the barest amount of desperation, hoping that it would be enough to encourage the shorter man to continue on and stop delaying.

Sora obviously got the hint and with no hesitation moved himself so that without any assistance, his hard cock brushed along his boyfriend's crack, sending a shiver through both of their bodies when the engorged head pressed against the convulsing hole. Feeling a wave of his own desperation washing over him, the brunet reached down and once again grabbed a hold of his own penis, guiding it to Riku's awaiting asshole, applying just the lightest amount of pressure. Knowing that it was pointless to ask if the silver haired man was ready or not, Sora slowly began to press into the larger body, gasping loudly as the constricting ring of muscle clamped down on the overly sensitive head of his cock. All of this was a sensation he had never felt before and was something that he needed to keep feeling at least for a little while longer.

Short breaths fell rapidly from Riku's lips as the feeling of something so much longer and thicker than he had ever felt inside his body before began to completely fill him. It was almost overwhelming. The minor flash of pain that accompanied the pleasure shot straight through his body, right to his still swollen erection. His preferences were definitely lying on the side of masochistic tonight, which made this all so much better. With a light grunt, Sora pushed forward enough so that he slipped fully into his lover's body. Both men let out equally content moans, each of them relishing in the new sensations that flooded all of their emotions. It truly was like nothing either of them had ever experienced before.

Flexing his fingers against the back of Sora's neck, running his nails over the smooth skin, Riku attempted to find his bearings as his brain was overrun with the new feelings and emotions that had resulted from Sora's entrance. This just felt so incredible! How had he ever thought that this would be bad? He could feel every inch of Sora's penis buried deep inside him. Heat radiated off of the thick shaft, sending pulses of pleasure throughout Riku's entire body. Best of all, the hard cock was just about touching that spot deep inside of him to send that ultimate pleasure coursing through his veins. He needed Sora to move and he needed him to start moving now.

"Oh god. Move. Do something. Oh fuck!" murmured Riku, scratching at Sora's neck roughly and rolling his hips as much as he could to entice the brunet.

Sora was lost in the extreme heat that surrounded his entire length, squeezing it harshly. It was almost too much for him to handle, especially when he could feel the entire passage clamping down on his shaft as his lover whimpered out the demand to start moving. At the thought of friction accompanying the moist warmth, he brunet could barely contain himself. Placing a hand on each of his boyfriend's creamy hips, Sora gently began to draw out of the tight channel until he was halfway out before slamming back in.

A yelp of surprise escaped without warning from Riku at the additional pain that flashed through him, obviously Sora had realized just how the silver haired man had been reacting to everything tonight and was going to act accordingly. Each time that the brunet pulled out of the thin body, he could feel the muscles of his boyfriend's anus tightening around the head of his cock, trying to pull it in even further. He could never have imagined just how tight Riku's ass was, and it was more than Sora knew he would be able to handle for long. Pushing back into the heat, the brunet tried to move in even further than before.

Needing to feel the pressure against his prostate once more, the silver haired man used the grip that he still had around Sora's neck to pull the younger man's face down closer to his own. Leaning up and creating a harsh angle with his own body, Riku pressed his nose to his boyfriend's, their heavy breaths mixing as they locked gazes. "Faster," panted the older man. "Let lose, Sora. Fuck me," growled Riku as he used every muscle in his ass to clamp down as hard as possible around the thick cock still buried up to the hilt in his body.

Breathing just as heavily, Sora tried to search his boyfriend's eyes for signs of pain or discomfort, only to find pure ecstasy. Grinning, the younger man gave a singularly harsh jab into Riku's passage, earning a groan from the silver haired man. Obviously his lover was enjoying this more than he had expected to. Picking up the pace a little more, Sora pounded into his lover relentlessly, moaning out every time that Riku tightened the muscles in his rectum.

They worked together to maintain the rhythm they had set, moving as one. As the brunet pushed in as far as he could once more, he was rewarded with a drawn out moan and string of expletives. At the sensation of his prostate being assaulted by the blunt head of Sora's penis, Riku's entire body trembled with pleasure, his toes curling up as he felt a lump forming in the pit of his stomach. There was one thing for certain, all of his body was on fire with desire and it was rapidly working towards that fever pitch he craved.

When he noticed that Riku's hips were moving in time with his, Sora released one of his lover's hips, gliding it gently across the smooth expanse of Riku's stomach to the patch of wiry hair that framed the base of the silver haired man's penis. Fingers still slick with lubricant wrapped around the older man's penis, pumping it with the same intensity as their thrusts. Each time the younger man hit his lover's prostate, Sora made sure to squeeze Riku's length tightly.

"Oh fuck!" Riku cursed as that lump began to burn hotter and hotter, becoming a ball of while hot fire in the pit of his stomach. "Just…a…little…more!" with a renewed energy hearing those words, Sora's actions became frantic as he worked them both towards completion with the movements of his hips and hand.

A breathless chant of Riku's name filled the air as the brunet pounded fiercely into the pale body. Unable to hold off his impending orgasm any longer, Sora cried out loudly as his entire body froze, his cock still buried deep inside his lover as his body exploded with the white hit bliss, hips jerking with the release of line after line of cum. Each spurt of his cock drew a long moan from the brunet's lips as Riku's body squeezed down around his shaft, milking his cock dry and taking the thick ejaculate deep into the hot cavern.

As Sora's body moved with his orgasm, the older man could no longer stave off his own, the combined sensations from everything finally taking its toll on his senses and overtaking them. Riku's mind plummeted into darkness as the lump gave way and with a burst, released wave after wave of pleasure through his body. Semen shot forth from the tip of his erection, splattering against his stomach as well as Sora's in long ribbons of white. No longer able to hold onto reality, the silver haired man could barely register collapsing back against the pillows, his legs and arms slipping lifelessly from around the brunet's body.

The younger man was in no better shape as he fell forward to land on his lover's chest, uncaring about the cum that coated their bodies. They both laid there panting heavily as they tried to fight off the oblivion of unconsciousness for just a little longer. Whispered words of love and affection passed between them as arms wrapped around one another tightly.

"So Ku," Sora whispered with a smile once he finally caught his breath. "How was it?"

Still breathing heavily, Riku had to let out a light chuckle, "I have to admit, it wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it was going to be. I thought it would have hurt a little more, even with all that lube."

It was now the brunet's turn to laugh, "You'll notice it more tomorrow, trust me," he grinned, "but do you think…could we maybe…do this again?" he trailed off, almost afraid of asking the question that he had been thinking of this since declaring he wanted to top. What if Riku would do it just the once to give Sora his chance, only to never agree to it again? What would Sora do then?

Smiling at Sora's nervousness, Riku just pulled Sora even closer. "Well, I can't say that I didn't enjoy it immensely. I did. I still think that I prefer to top, but that's not saying that I won't be willing to do this again."

Placing a kiss on the tip of the silver haired man's nose, the brunet grinned widely. "That's alright. I've known for years that I love bottoming. Which I think is why we are so good together. But it really is nice to know that you will be okay with switching it up every so often. Maybe especially during exams?"

Riku laughed along with his boyfriend, resisting the urge to yawn. The word exam seemed to trigger something in the older man's mind though. "Say, Sor, speaking of exams, have you and Rox found out what you got on that exam the other day? I still feel bad for making you guys do bad."

His grin momentarily turned into a pout as Sora recalled the email he had gotten earlier in the evening. "Yeah, we both did pretty badly. Roxy only got a B+ and I barely got an A-. We both should have done a lot better than that."

"Oh my god," Riku sighed out, exasperated. "Are you kidding me? Those are amazing marks. You are both far too concerned about getting top marks in everything, which in a way made all of this unnecessary."

"No, this was all still necessary," Sora grinned as he nuzzled his face into his boyfriend's shoulder. "Now, let's get some sleep so that I can make fun of you in the morning.

A final chuckle escaped Riku as he yawned widely before settling with Sora in his arms and still sheathed in his ass. "Alright. Good night my love."

"Nighty night," smiled Sora, his words punctuated with a yawn before he fell into a deep sleep, never feeling happier than he did at this moment.

* * *

There we have it! Sora topped! This is the first time that I actually have ever had him top…well, without bottoming at the same time, lol. I don't know what it is about these two that just screams SAPPY to me, lol. For some reason they just are the epitome of lovey dovey couplism to me, lol. I promise that there will be a little more spice to Axel and Roxas' chapter coming up, hehe. Speaking of Axel and Roxas' chapter, I have put a poll on my profile to see how long everyone thinks that Axel should hold out. I'm curious to see what everyone thinks!

Thanks again to everyone for the amazing support that I got for the first chapter and I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to hearing all your wonderful comments for this one as well! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Bottoms Up

* * *

Chapter Three: Some time later…

Here's the final chapter! And you know I couldn't give away how long Axel actually lasted. You'll just have to read to find out! Once again, this story is dedicated to my wonderful Pahoyhoy. I love you so much! Everyone read on and enjoy!

The always amazing little-caitlin has also done an INCREDIBLE artwork for this story, and whats even more amazing is that she sent it to me less than 3 hours after I posted the chapter! I swear she is able to see into my head halfway across the country! Go check it out, but just a warning that it does have adult content in it, and it is on Y-Gal, and you will need to have an account, and be logged in to veiw it, but MAN, is it worth it! It also has a slight spoiler in it too, so you might want to read the chapter first. Now, Check it out! Just remember, as always to take out the spaces!

http : / / yaoi . y - gallery . net / view / 761857 /

* * *

Roxas took in a deep breath as he stood in front of his boyfriend's door, for the first time ever apprehensive about knocking on the door. He still had no idea how Axel was feeling about the whole idea how Axel was feeling about the whole idea of letting him top. Technically their fight wasn't over yet, and that meant that the blond had no idea how his lover was going to react to seeing him here on his doorstep. After all, Axel had seemed more pissed off than usual when he had left the café. Well, there was no time like the present to find out. Roxas could have just used the key that he had been given to open the door, but something about that felt wrong.

Swallowing down his fear as well as some of his pride, Roxas lifted his hand and knocked three times on the wooden door. He just prayed that Axel was going to actually talk to him. Before he had the chance to let any other fear surface, the door to Axel's apartment swung open, revealing the redhead himself.

"Roxas," Axel said in an almost breathless tone. The blond barely was able to give a shy smile to his boyfriend before a pale hand shot out and grabbed a hold of the front of Roxas' shirt, pulling him into the small apartment and flush against Axel's chest.

Unable to even say a word, the shorter man found himself locked in a deep kiss with the redhead, the taller man's tongue eagerly outlining Roxas' thin lips, desperate for entrance into his mouth. Finding no reason to deny Axel, the blond allowed his lips to part and instantly the questing tongue was inside his mouth and rubbing roughly against his own tongue. Returning the kiss with vigour, Roxas reached one hand up to tangle in the fire red spikes, the other wrapping around his boyfriend's back and gripping tightly on a shoulder, insuring that they were fully pressed together.

Axel let out a deep groan into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around his smaller lover as he began to walk backwards into his apartment, pulling Roxas with him. With a well-placed kick, the door, the door closed behind them and the redhead continued through the single room apartment towards the bed. Neither man broke the kiss as their tongues continued to duel once another, their bodies moving fluidly together. Before they fell down on the mattress, Axel's hands began to pull at the hemline of the blond's shirt, pulling it up just enough to allow him to run his warm hands over the bare skin of Roxas' torso.

The younger man gasped into the kiss at the action, the touch sending a burning desire through his entire body. Fuck, he was horny. As the hands continued to rub against his skin up and under his shirt, Roxas began to thrust his hips harshly against Axel's, smirking when he felt that Axel was almost fully hard within his jeans as well. Swallowing the moan that escaped the redhead, the younger man started running his teeth along his lover's tongue, scraping at it hard enough that it caused the older man's entire body to jerk, effectively forcing his hips even harder into Roxas'.

That action finally was enough for them to break the kiss, leaving them both completely breathless as they stared at each other a passion burning in their features. No words were spoken as hands worked together almost desperately to tear clothing off of each other's bodies. Neither one cared about anything else at the moment, just the need to feel skin pressed against skin. When they were both finally completely naked, hands moved as if they were drawn by magnets to the other's exposed erections, gripping it tightly and starting in on a simultaneous rhythm of pumping. Each man released a needy moan before diving into another rough kiss. Teeth clacked together as they each bit and nipped at their lover's lips and tongue, small ripples of pain jolting through them. Every time one of them experienced that small flash of pain, they squeezed harder on the length in their hold.

With his free hand now buried in blond spikes, Axel could barely hold on to his senses as he felt the tight grip on his shaft moving rapidly along it. Feeling the back of his boyfriend's hand brushing along the back of his own, the redhead felt a sharp sensation appear out of nowhere in the pit of his stomach. It appeared so suddenly and it almost surprised him how quickly it had appeared, but it was expected and inevitable. Pulling away from his lover's mouth, the redhead was not surprised at all to feel Roxas' teeth grab hold of his lower lip, not allowing him to pull away. That final flash of pain caused the ball in the pit of his stomach to explode, forcing an orgasm through his body. A single long line of hot cum burst forth from the tip of his cock, splattering all over Roxas' bare stomach and his own. "Fuck," he moaned out as he began to pump the blond's length with a furious need.

The sensation of his boyfriend's cum splashing against his stomach brought the orgasm that had been building deep within his own body to the surface. As he continued to stroke the still pulsating shaft of his boyfriend, Roxas finally released Axel's lip, throwing his head back to let a long moan of his own ring out into the small apartment. His hips suddenly began to move, meeting his lover's fist with each thrust. Though he could feel the shakiness to the redhead's grip, it was still tight enough and more importantly, it was still Axel. A single moan of the taller man's name was all that he was able to produce before the fire spread through Roxas' body, his own orgasm burning through him. Spurt after spurt erupted from the reddened head, coating both of their hands and getting caught in the coarse red hair that framed Axel's erection.

With a shaky breath, Axel leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the corner of the younger man's eye before falling backwards onto the bed, pulling Roxas with him. "I declare that we are always say hello like that from now on," Axel grinned, holding tightly onto the smaller man, loving the feeling of the blond trying to catch his breath while pressed firmly against his chest.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Roxas chuckled, "I think I'd be expelled if you came to pick me up at school and we said hi like that. And I'm too far in debt because of school to be expelled because you wanted to jerk me off."

"But think of the thrill it would be doing it in front of so many people." There was an almost evil smirk on the redhead's lips that Roxas could only roll his eyes upon seeing.

"Do I need to remind you that I have all my classes with my twin brother? When he walked in on us is awkward enough, we don't need to give him more shows than that. Let's just say that when I come visit you here then we can say hello like that," smiled Roxas, not really opposed to the idea of a hand job welcome in this apartment.

"Works for me," Axel grinned, "So, are you ready for more yet?"

With a smirk of his own, Roxas looked up into the vivid green of his lover's eyes, framed by the two inverted black triangle tattoos on his cheeks. "I told you that your dick isn't coming near my ass for three weeks."

Rolling his eyes, Axel just scoffed. "You also told me that you were cutting me off for a week and obviously that didn't happen."

Trying not to blush at the truth of that statement, the blond's mind raced to come up with a suitable retort. "That wasn't sex. That was mutual masturbation."

Laughing loudly, the redhead reached up and ruffled the blond spikes. "Still considered sex, Roxy."

Unable to glare properly after an orgasm like what he had just had, the blond just regarded his lover with a look of indifference. "Well, whatever. Still doesn't mean that I'm gonna let you fuck me."

"Aw, Roxy, come on. I'm not finished yet and I know that you can't be either," The older man said with the barest hint of a whine in his voice.

"That might be," Roxas smiled, finding no reason to deny such a fact, "So the way I see it, we only have one other choice."

Groaning, Axel reached his hand up and pressed it against his forehead. "Not this again."

"Yes, this again," the blond responded with a small smirk. "I was completely serious about what I said at the café. If you want to have sex any time soon, we're going to do this my way."

The redhead just let out a long groan as his fingers began to rub small circles over his tattoos in order to help calm himself down." Haven't you forgotten about that yet?"

Roxas just scoffed. "Axel that was only 45 minutes ago. There's no way that I would have forgotten about it this quickly."

"Well, it's still not going to happen," Axel growled, though he made no more to push his blond boyfriend off of him when the smaller man rolled over and straddled the redhead. With their groins so close to touching once more, Roxas could easily feel when Axel's breathing began to increase once more.

With a snort, the younger man pressed a single finger against his lover's chest, running it slowly and sensually from between the prominent jut of Axel's breast bone down between his pectorals and right down to his belly button. The taller man just shivered at the action, reaching up and grabbing a hold of Roxas' hips. Not quite ready to drop the subject, Roxas locked eyes with Axel, a no-nonsense glare there. "I wasn't kidding when I said no sex until I get to top you, Axel."

"Oh come off it, Roxy. You and I both know that neither of us will be able to hold out for that. You might as well give in now."

With a small growl of his own, the blond pressed a hand on each of his lover's shoulders, pushing harshly as he leaned over the taller man. "No. There is no way that I'm giving in. I'm fully serious that you will be getting absolutely nothing from me until you put out."

Not bothering to fight the firm hold, Axel glared at his petit lover, praying that the blond wouldn't notice the fact that he had recovered from his previous orgasm and his cock was becoming harder and harder by the moment. This new side of Roxas was so hot! "And why should I give into this?" Axel questioned as he continued to glare, hoping that his erection wasn't going to ruin all of this for him, especially because the blond had suddenly began to rock back and forth gently on Axel's hips, creating friction. That wasn't going to help him control himself at all.

"For many different reasons. First because my ass is still stretched and sore from last night. Second because I think it is about time that you spread your legs if you want me to stay with you. Then there is the fact that just the thought of fucking you has me leaking already." With each word, Roxas' voice got quieter and huskier, reverberating through the redhead's body. Along with the last few words, the blond removed one hand from where it was holding his boyfriend down, reaching and grabbing a hold of his own cock, which had returned to its own state of complete hardness. In a move that had Axel shuddering in pleasure, the younger man then began to rub the head of his swollen erection over the taller man's stomach, smearing clear fluid that was beading at the tip of his penis there.

Not allowing himself to groan out, Axel just swallowed harshly as his fingers flexed against the pale hips of his lover. The more that Roxas acted like this, the more his resolve began to crack further and further. Then there was always that little voice in the back of his head asking why exactly he shouldn't give in. with a single harsh grip on Roxas' hops, Axel shook his head in order to rid his head of these questioning thoughts. "No. My ass is exit only. I still don't know understand why this is so important to you."

"Exit only?" Roxas questioned in a state of almost shock. With a disgruntled snort, Roxas moved off of his lover's hips and crawled up to the head of the bed, feeling his boyfriend's eyes always burning into him. He wasn't angry, only slightly pissed off that Axel was being so stubborn about this. Then again, the way that the redhead kept refusing him was actually kind of hot and was sending shivers through the blond's body, easily keeping his erection solid. Pulling the top drawer open, the younger man pulled out three different items, pausing only for a moment before grabbing a fourth item and placing them all on the bed next to Axel's hip. "For something that is exit only, you sure seem to like to put things in my body lately."

A puff of air left Axel as he refused to look at the petit man. "You're just special," he answered, the sarcasm just dripping off of his words.

Rolling his eyes, Roxas lifted the first item up off of the bed and laid it on Axel's chest. "This dildo is 14 inches long, and five inches around," he said, rolling the clear green plastic back and forth on his lover's body, enjoying the sight of Axel obviously trying to avoid looking at the phallic shaped object, obviously having a difficult time of it. "For being an exit only, it feels absolutely incredible when you are thrusting this in an out of my body. Especially when you have it buried right up to the hilt, stretching me and pushing deep into me."

The redhead had to swallow audibly when he heard the younger man speaking. The airy yet huskiness to the normally smooth voice was sending miniature waves of pleasure along his chest where the silicone dildo laid, now free of Roxas' hand. "Our bodies are completely different," he argued, knowing that that didn't exactly make sense. Before his mind could come up with a more appropriate answer, the dildo was removed and placed back on the bed, accompanied by a huff from Roxas. The redhead let out a small sigh of relief, only to gasp loudly as another item was pressed against his chest. This item was smaller, but the addition of a rapid vibration in the smooth rainbow cylinder sent more ripples through Axel's being.

"What about this one?" Roxas whispered, picking it up and tracing gentle circles and patterns around the two dark nubs of his lover's hardened nipples, moving it down to outline the indent of Axel's belly button, trailing along the faint patch of red hair that led down further. Before the vibrator touched his straining hardness though, the blond brought it back up to the redhead's chest to start over again. "If your ass is supposed to be exit only, how would you ever be able to feel this against your prostate? Aren't you the least bit curious as to why I scream out every time you barely brush mine?"

"I…I…" stuttered Axel, unable to actually form a full sentence, hoping that Roxas hadn't heard the obvious squeak to his words. When the vibrating moved to the low point of its journey once more, it was all that the older man could do to resist thrusting his hips upwards in an attempt to get the vibrator to touch him where he needed to be touched.

Unable to hide the smirk that had developed at the absolute need that was apparent in Axel's every action; the blond turned the vibrator off, ignoring the whimper of protest that escaped his lover as he tossed it over by the discarded dildo. Ignoring the final two items for now, Roxas instead reached down and wrapped his slender fingers around the heavy weight of his boyfriend's cock, pumping it gently several times, finally rewarded with a long and loud moan. "For someone who is so dead set against this, you sure are hard," he grinned.

Clouded green eyes attempted to glare at Roxas, but failed as a long moan escaped Axel when dexterous fingers began to rub under his cock, just before his balls began. The thick shaft was still fairly sticky from their earlier greeting, but that only served to allow the blond's hand to slide easier up and down the length in a gentle manner. With heavy pants and gritted teeth, the redhead produced the only sound he could, his boyfriend's name. "Roxy…"

The blond only could smile, leaning in and placing his teeth on the curl of Axel's ear, thoroughly enjoying all of the older man's reactions. "Have you changed your mind yet?" he continued to stroke the length gently, not wanting to bring the redhead too close to orgasm too soon.

Trying to mask the moan that rose up from deep within his body, Axel continued to roll his hips into the tight tunnel created by his smaller lover's fist. Hooded eyes closed completely as Roxas began to softly nibble along the flesh of his ear. He honestly couldn't believe how persistent his boyfriend was. Worse of all, he couldn't believe how fast his resolve was crumbling. Up until not fifteen minutes ago, he would have stood firm on his 'exit only' policy, but obviously the points that the blond was making and insisting on were breaking through the older man's logic. All Axel wanted at this moment was for Roxas to make good on his threats and fuck him senseless. Not that he was anywhere near actually admitting that to the blond. "No," he whispered, his voice so airy that it was barely audible.

A soft chuckle left the younger man as he began to pump Axel's erection even faster, a whimper sounding out into the otherwise quiet room. The taller man's entire torso was lifted off of the bed as he attempted to push further into his lover's hand. "You're lying," Roxas smirked, suddenly releasing the hardened penis from his grip and sitting back up to look down at the panting man. A fiery blush covered the redhead's cheeks, neck and chest proving just how aroused he was. When he received no verbal retort, only a harsh glare, Roxas reached down and picked up the third item he had taken from the nightstand. "Just admit that you want to do this, Axel."

"No fucking chance," the redhead growled in return as he watched his boyfriend bring a tube of lube into his line of vision. Seeing that, Axel couldn't help the twitch of arousal that shot visibly through his body, including his cock which moved on its own accord.

The chuckle that left Roxas early morphed into full blown laugh as he continued to observe the single part of his lover's anatomy that wasn't concealing its excitement at this prospect. Another involuntary twitch happened each time that Roxas did anything: popping the cap to the tube open, sniffing the clear gel that filled the room with a sharp scent of black cherries and again when some of the lubrication was poured onto the blond's open palm. "Are you sure that you don't want to just admit it and give in? You'll make this all easier on yourself, you'll have the fuck of your life and by tomorrow you can go back to fucking me and all that other normal stuff."

Axel seemed to pause and consider his lover's proposal for a moment before shaking his head once more to rid his mind of those thoughts. Though mentally he had already given and was practically begging like a whore in heat for Roxas to just take him now, physically his body was still resisting though Axel wasn't exactly ready to give up that fully yet. As he watched the younger man spreading the gel over his fingers, emerald eyes narrowed into a glare once more as he held firmly to his ground despite the overwhelming urge to let it all go. "No, I'm not going to do that," he said, trying to keep his voice from wavering and cracking. After all, it was his pride at stake here.

"Well then," Roxas replied, the smirk still playing on his lips as he took his lube coated fingers and began to trail them along the redhead's inner thighs, feeling the shudders that ran through his lover's body. "Let's just say I give you a little prostate massage then. With just my fingers of course and if you don't like it, I won't go any further."

His resolve no longer having the strength it once had, Axel let out a light whine and before he could stop himself, felt his legs parting slightly. Shit. He hadn't meant for that to happen. His hands were gripping tightly onto the bed sheets beneath him, sucking in a deep breath that held a mix between fear and anticipation. He could feel the slick fingers running closer and closer to his ass, and the hole that it was going to find there.

The noises continued to pour from between Axel's lips: gasps, sighs, whimpers, whines and moans. While they were normally a source of arousal for the petit blond, tonight he knew that they were being created to serve as a distraction and a means of garnering sympathy and remorse from Roxas. He wasn't going to fall for that though. He hadn't missed how quickly Axel's legs had spread at the offer of a prostate massage, and in all honesty, none of those noises were ones of fear. They were all ones of pleasure and arousal. This was something that the younger man had anticipated though.

Removing his hand off of the pale body, the blond grinned even wider when he was that the moment that the contact had been broken, long legs spread further apart, eagerly wanting more despite his vocal protests. "I don't know why you think I'm going to actually going to go through with this," growled Axel, looking down and expecting to see his lover pouring more lube onto his hand. Much to the redhead's surprise though, the younger man was holding up the final object he had brought out of the drawer. "The fuck?"

"Don't you recognize this?" grinned Roxas, an almost sadistic tone to his words. "It's the ball gag you bought for me after your neighbour was complaining to the landlord that I was screaming too much."

"You wouldn't," Axel glared, not at his lover, but at the black leather strap that had a bright red ball in the centre.

Scoffing, the blond reached up and ran one hand through his lover's hair before leaning down and placing his lips against the redhead's, engaging him in a blood searing kiss. As soon as their tongues came into contact, both men felt a spark fill their entire bodies. That only drove their desire for one another deeper. Just as Axel reached a hand up to wrap around the smaller man, Roxas pulled away with a smirk, quickly replacing his lips with the ball, easily using the opportunity to fasten the gag behind the mane of flame coloured hair.

Predictably, Axel began to make noises of protest, each and every sound being muffled by the rubber sphere. Emerald eyes narrowed into slits, focusing their glare on the younger man. Roxas just gave a small grin, leaning down so that he was now pressed nose to nose to his lover. "This way you aren't going to be able to lie to me anymore, Axel," the blond said, all but purring. Much to Roxas' surprise and relief, though he was able to do so, Axel made no movement to reach up and remove the gag from around his head. In a way, that only proved the blond's statement and made him smirk. Placing a kiss on the very tip of the flushed nose, the petit man then pulled back, staring down appricitively at the body laid out for him. once again, his eyes were drawn directly to the hard cock that stood upright from the redhead's pelvis, though this time the appearance of a clear liquid beading from the slit at the top sent a wave of pleasure and happiness through Roxas' entire body. Despite all of his protests, Axel really did want this.

Green eyes watched his lover's every movement with rapt interest, unable to look away. Although he had a feeling that the blond knew his genuine feelings about this night, the taller man knew he had to continue to put up a front, even just for show. He continued to growl and curse, though the red rubber prevented any of them from coming out as anything more than muffled noises that Roxas just ignored. All of Axel's noises stopped abruptly once again though as he watched the younger man pick up the tube of lubricant once more, flipping the cap open. He couldn't help but be mesmerized by the sight of the blond squeezing a generous amount of the thick liquid onto his hand.

A saucy wink was all that Roxas offered in retaliation of the harsh glare that he was receiving as he moved to sit between the long legs of his taller lover. A single hand not covered in lube was all that was needed to guide the pale limbs up to rest on the petit man's shoulders, creating a good angle of the sweet scented gel, and spreading it well over his fingers, Roxas reached down and began to rub light lines along the exposed crack of his boyfriend's ass.

Said boyfriend began to grunt, growl and gripe at the contact, biting hard into the red rubber ball. His eyes slammed shut as he felt the contact, gripping the bed covers so harshly that his knuckles were visibly starting to turn white. The two fingers that were rubbing up and down between his ass cheeks felt so much larger than he knew they actually were. A muffled sound erupted from the redhead as the tip of one of the exploring fingers finally found the entrance to his body, a sound that Roxas could swear was his name. Offering a gentle smile in hopes of keeping his boyfriend relaxed, the blond began to rub the rougher skin slowly, using the movements for a dual purpose: stimulation and an easy way to spread the lubrication.

"I'm going to slide the first finger in now, okay?" the husky whisper left the younger man as he focused his gaze onto the redhead, hoping beyond all hopes that Axel wasn't having too many second thoughts right now. But to his complete surprise, the tall man just nodded a single time, not acknowledging his boyfriend any further. Smiling at the reluctant acceptance, Roxas pressed his middle finger directly on top of the little pucker, using his free hand to pour even more lubricant on it. With a move that matched none of their other actions tonight, the blond began to gently press his finger into the lanky body. As soon as the barest amount was into that amazing heat, the younger man heard his gagged lover take in a sharp breath despite the ball that was stuffed into his mouth. With that, the entire moist passage clamped down onto intruding the intruding finger. "Axel, you're going to have to relax just a little bit for me."

Counting to five several times in his head, the redhead let out the longest sigh he could manage, forcing his body to relax. As soon as he did that, he took the gasp back in as the entirety of Roxas finger slid into his body. Bracing himself for the anticipated wave of pain that was sure to follow, Axel was thoroughly surprised to feel nothing of the sort. Cracking one eye than the other, the redhead looked down his body, first at the sight of his cock still in an almost fully erect state, not limp like he had expected that he might be. The other things that he saw were that Roxas' finger was indeed inside him and the third thing that he noticed was that the blond was grinning like a fool. A slight glare was shot towards the younger man for his obvious amusement at Axel's discomfort, and that only caused Roxas to laugh even more.

"This isn't so bad now, is it?" Not dignifying that with a noise of response, Axel just fell backwards onto the pillows, signifying his permission for Roxas to continue on.

Roxas sensed that right away and slowly began to remove his finger back into the tight hole, almost overwhelmed by the constrictions already. Hearing the muffled moan that escaped the redhead just pushed the blond to hurry up as he was reminded of his own neglected arousal that was still at its peak, having lost none of its hardness at the lack of stimulation. As he felt his cock twitch in anticipation of its own entrance into the tight hole, the younger man just continued to thrust his finger into his lover's body, moving it in several different directions. He really was hoping to stretch the redhead's hole out as quickly as possible without hurting him. Every muscle inside the slick channel of Axel's rectum was constricting around the intruding finger, trying to both push it back out and pull it in further.

The burning sensation he was experiencing was nothing like Axel had ever expected, the feeling of the impossibly warm finger stroking along his inner walls was something that sent wave after wave of pleasure through his entire body. Whenever Roxas would pull his finger almost fully out, Axel would reflexively clench down as hard as he could on the impaling digit.

"Still don't want this?" Roxas whispered with a grin as he pulled his finger completely out of the hole, not watching his lover's face, but the sight of the little rosebud of skin that was quivering with pleasure and desperation. Hearing the moan Axel released in response and feeling the glare that was focused on him, the blond ignored both before spreading more lubricant onto his fingers, returning them to their previous position. It was absolutely no trouble for him to slip the first finger back into the taller man's body. A gasp erupted from the older man at the action as the finger began to move around inside him in large circles. Finally cobalt eyes locked with the emerald once, both the fully ablaze with intense and extreme desire. It was in that single gaze that Roxas knew that no other arguments or protests that Axel would put up would be truthful. The redhead now wanted and needed this. With a sly smirk, Roxas then began to use his index finger to trace along the pucker of skin that had swallowed his other finger.

Gently as he could, Roxas slowly started to push the second finger into the tight hole, the consequences of his actions felt instantly. First off, the smothering tightness became even tighter, followed by heavy breaths as another long, muted moan came from deep within the redhead's body. Axel also tried to pull his legs closer to his body; effectively pressing his heals hard into Roxas' back. They continued to stare at one another until finally Roxas broke into a smirk, forcing the second finger into the warm cavern right along its partner up to the hilt. The older man was trying to make some form of argument or discomfort, but of course the gag was prevented that.

After giving Axel only a few moments to become acquainted with the new sensations, the blond picked up the pace, once again falling to the familiar motion of pressing his fingers in and out of the lanky body. At the first indication that the redhead was beginning to enjoy this, Roxas began to do something a little different with his motions: turning his hand back and forth as he continued to try and stretch the tight entrance. Much to his surprise, the older man suddenly began to roll his hips downwards, trying to force the fingers into his body. Not wanting to waste an opportunity like that, the blond began to suddenly spread his fingers along with each twist his hand made.

The new feelings shooting through Axel's body filled him with an arousal that he had never expected, and with only the barest of looks down, he was only slightly surprised to see pearly drops of pre cum gathering along the slit at the tip of his hardened member. How could he be so turned on by something as ridiculous as having two fingers stuck up his ass? His jaw was aching from being kept open by that stupid gag and he really wanted to be able to rip it off and kiss his lover senseless but in a way, he knew that he needed to keep it on.

A quiet whisper of 'Where is it?' caused Axel to look up at Roxas in slight confusion, wondering just what the younger man could be looking for. Feeling the fingers inside him pull back together, Axel let out the best moan he could manage through the rubber when he felt the two digits stroking roughly against the upper wall of his rectum. It only took a moment, and instantly Axel knew what the petit man had been looking for and found. The redhead felt his entire body seizing up as the most intense pleasure he had ever felt flooded his entire body, his hips moving instinctively to pull the fingers back to that spot once again.

"See why being bottom is so good now?" Roxas questioned as he pressed his fingers against his lover's prostate once more, thoroughly enjoying the reactions he was receiving for his actions. After massaging it several more times, the response he received from Axel's body becoming more and more amusing each time, the blond gave a final harsh brush to it before removing his fingers completely from the tight heat, a whimper of disappointment accompanying it. "Want more I take it?"

The redhead began to nod vigorously as he attempted to push his body back down. He had absolutely no idea that just the barest touch to a single spot on his body could feel so good! Sure he knew that Roxas loved having his rubbed, stroked, brushed, hit and so on, but he had no idea that it was so intense or amazing. He refused to let go of the sheets in his hold, his grip never letting up even slightly. It was serving as his anchor to this world right now.

Roxas picked up the tube of lubricant, catching his boyfriend's eye. Another grin spread over his fair features as he popped the top, taking in a deep breath of the cherry scent. There had been an array of lubricant in Axel's drawer, but from experience, the blond knew that this had a good formula for a first timer. The irony of using black cherry lube for the night he was going to pop Axel's cherry wasn't lost on the younger man either. A quick glance up caused Roxas to notice the glazed over look of lust on his lover's face. "So, what do you say? Do you think you liked that enough to feel a little more than just my fingers up there?"

The glare that was sent his way said it all. 'If you don't hurry up and fuck me, you're going to regret it'. An airy chuckle left his lips as Roxas then poured even more lube onto his fingers. Seeing the look of utter desperation that was plastered on the redhead's features, the younger man decided to give him something to hold him over while Roxas got himself ready. Grabbing the small rainbow cylinder from the mattress, the blond quickly covered it with the thick gel before turning it on. Not giving Axel any warning, the thin vibrator was easily inserted into the stretched hole, causing a long moan to erupt from behind the red rubber ball. It took only a moment to position it just at the right angle and turn it up to full speed so that it was vibrating against Axel's prostate. The redhead let out muffled noise after muffled noise as the pleasure assaulted him and coursed rapidly through his veins.

Offering a small smirk, Roxas continued to listen to the string of amazingly arousing sounds that his boyfriend was producing as he looked down at his own stiff member. A thick layer of the sweet smelling lubrication was added to his thick cock, the blond hissing loudly at the first true contact that his arousal was receiving since they began again. It only took a few tight strokes to ensure that his length was covered sufficiently. After all, he hadn't ensured that his boyfriend had found pleasure in everything so far just to have that change now just because he wanted to be buried even faster. The sudden stop of the string of sounds that was coming from Axel brought the younger man's vision up to look at his lover once more to see why he had stopped. The reason was apparent almost instantly.

"I take it that this was a little too much for you to handle?" Roxas inquired as he pulled the vibrator out of his lover's anus where only the top inch of the cylinder remained inside the redhead's body. Lifting it up, the petit man ran the tip of the still moving toy through the new puddle of the thick white cum that had been shot onto Axel's chest only seconds ago. After making sure that the redhead was watching him, gave a long and lavish lick to the toy, relishing in the unique flavour mixture of lube, cum and his lover's ass.

With a long groan, the redhead collapsed back onto the pile of pillows behind him, panting desperately in an attempt to regain control of his breathing he had never expected to cum from that stupid toy, but the sensations that the rapid movements created inside his body pressed directly against that spot had been too much for him to handle. The orgasm had hit so suddenly that he had been unable to even cry out or moan through the gag. Not to mention that it had Axel completely astounded that he had been brought to such an intense orgasm with absolutely no stimulation directly to his penis.

"Maybe I should have put a cock ring on you as well," Roxas laughed, unaffected by the hazy glare that was sent his way at the suggestion. "Do you still want to do this?" the question was asked as Roxas gave his own cock another few strokes praying that he wouldn't have to finish this off using only his hand. He would be far beyond pissed if that was the case. All of this preparation only to end by masturbation? Not fair in the least.

To his astonishment though, the redhead nodded shakily, and the blond noticed that although Axel had cum only moments before, his cock still stood almost completely erect. A grin spread over the younger man's lips as he moved so that he was as close as he possibly could be to the stretched entrance of his lover. Axel's legs continued to rest over his smaller lover's shoulders, easily keeping the blond close. Using one hand as a guide and the other to grip on a bony hip, Roxas positioned his cock in line with the older man's asshole, rubbing it up and down along the crack, spreading even more lube over the pulsating pucker of skin.

"Ready?" questioned the blond as he held fast onto his boyfriend's gaze, keeping their eyes locked. A soft groan was heard before Axel nodded, now eager to feel this. The prostate massage and resulting orgasm from the vibrator hasn't been nearly enough. With all of his nerves and emotions so on edge at the moment, every sensation of pleasure was amplified tenfold. When he felt the pressure increasing at his entrance, the redhead took in as deep of a breath as he could manage around the ball gag. Emerald eyes slammed shut in anticipation of the pain as his knuckles turned white from the tight grip had on the sheets. After only a moment, Axel gasped as he felt his lover pushing into his body. The blond's cock felt even bigger than it really was. Although the fingers were awkward at first, they hadn't really hurt but this did. Not enough for Axel to stop everything right now, but enough that he could definitely feel it.

Roxas caught on right away that his lover was in pain. The older man began to claw at the bedding as his breaths became rapid and uneven. "It's okay; I promise it will get better. Just let me get in all the way," Roxas said, his voice shaking as he put as much resistance on his hormones as he possibly could. Everything about this was so much more than he had ever expected. If Axel's rectum had been tight around his fingers, this was absolute suffocation. Each inch that he was able to push in seemed as if it was going to be squeezed to death, the sensations of the inner walls of his lover's passage clinging to his length despite the generous amount of lube he had used was something he never could have even imagined.

The older man continued to allow his lover to push slowly into his body, eyes clamped shut as he willed his body to relax, knowing how easily he might tear if he didn't. Attempting to regain control of his breathing, Axel had to stifle a moan as he felt his asshole begin to convulse already as a result of the over stimulation he was experiencing right now. A hitched breath escaped him in lieu of a sigh when he felt the blond finally stopped push forward. The emotions and sensations that were assaulting the older man were numerous and each one was so different than the others. It felt as if Roxas' length was on fire where it was buried inside of him, sending waves of both pleasure and discomfort rushing through his veins.

"Let me know when you're ready," whispered the blond, his voice unsteady as he attempted to acquaint himself with these new sensations. Both hands were now gripping onto the thin hips of the larger man, holding himself steady and also preventing him from making any movement until Axel was ready. Heavy breaths from both men filled the room as the couple got used to the new feelings. It took several minutes before they were able to look one another in the eye, but when they did, both men felt something like a shock fill them up. It was then that Axel finally nodded.

With a smirk, Roxas pulled out barely an inch before pushing back in, earning a grunt from his lover. Following a slow rhythm, the blond continued to pull out, gaze fixed intently on the older man's face, watching for obvious signs of major discomfort or if the older man would want to stop. The creases along the redhead's forehead slowly began to east as he started to get used to the blond's movements. With each thrust, the blond pulled further and further out, sliding in and out of the tight hole with increasing ease as it became used to the intrusion.

A long moan sounded deep within Axel's body as he lifted one of his hands from its death grip on the sheet to wrap around his own cock. A surprise to both mean was that despite the dull pain, the redhead's cock remained hard. Gentle strokes up and down the shaft sent the last of the thoughts of the pain flying from the taller man's mind as a wave of pleasure was sent through him when Roxas drove deep into his body.

Seeing his lover jerking off as he pounded into him was the final straw for Roxas as the last of his restraint snapped as he lost control and suddenly began to pound relentlessly into the large body. They let out long moans in unison as the blond slid in and out of the tight hole, meeting less and less resistance with each thrust. His end was approaching soon, but Roxas wanted to prolong this as much as possible. Hearing more noises of obvious pleasure coming in nonstop waves from Axel, the blond know that most, if not all the pain must have vanished from his boyfriend's anus at least for now.

With his hand stimulating his penis and Roxas' shaft buried deep within his ass, the redhead needed just a little more. He wanted to feel that unmatched pleasure coursing through his body once more. Tentatively he began to roll his hips down towards the petit man's, hoping to bring the blond's penis deeper into his body. Feeling his boyfriend's fingers flexing against his hips, Axel let out a groan as he was repositioned ever so slightly. Sparing a moment to gaze at Roxas' face, the larger man was not at all surprised to see the younger man's face almost completely distorted in pleasure. Before he could process anything any further, a spike of intense pleasure was sent through his entire body. With that slight amount of repositioning, the blond had created a different angle for them, one that led straight to Axel's prostate.

Loud noises rang put from both of them as they moved together in order to bring pleasure to each other. Axel began to seize control of his body, clamping every muscle he could down on the intruding cock when it was buried deep inside him and against his sweet spot.

"Oh god," Roxas gasped desperately as everything threatened to overwhelm him all at once. Spiked blond hair was now matted down with sweat and exertion, something that Roxas could care less about. Everything was bubbling up inside of him, waiting to be released and it was a sensation that he could no longer ignore. Thrusts swiftly into the taller man's body, the blond ensured that he pounded the tip of his penis directly onto his boyfriend's prostate several times before pulling directly out of the tight and quivering hole. A single hand reached up and began to stroke the long cock which was slicked with both the remnants of the lubricant and the juices that Axel's ass had produced. A grunt followed by a long moan was the only warning as the last few strokes sent him over the edge. His hips thrust forward into mid-air as he shot his load over his lover's stomach, some hitting as far up as the redhead's chest. "Axel…" he panted out as he fought to stay upright and conscious. His boyfriend's legs were the only thing that was keeping him from collapsing.

Several streams of the blond's hot cum hit Axel's hand as he continued to pump at his own erection. All the sensations that he was feeling were completely new to him and those were all adding to everything to push him towards oblivion as well. The most odd of these things was the feeling of his asshole pulsating around air as if searching for the thick cock that had been there only moments before. Wanting to catch the final moments of Roxas' orgasm, Axel looked up into his lover's face, surprised at what he saw: Pure and absolute bliss. Blue eyes shone with pleasure and contentment, highlighted by the fierce flush that covered the blond's cheeks.

That sight along with the thin fingers that wrapped around his own as they worked his cock to its breaking point was enough to push him closer to the edge. The never sated fire burned through the older man once more, sending him into his third orgasm of the night. His entire body became rigid and stiff as his cock pushed the little remaining cum out, his entire length pulsating. Biting down hard on the ball still in his mouth, Axel wanted to scream or call out Roxas' name, but knew it was pointless. So instead he rode the waves of pleasure that racked his body out in silence. No longer able to keep his legs elevated like they were, the redhead allowed them to slide off of the petit man's shoulders.

As soon as he did, the younger man collapsed against his boyfriend's quivering chest, uncaring of the collective ejaculate of five orgasms that was pooled there. Hearing a string of muffled noises, Roxas lifted a shaky hand and wrapped it around the back of his lover's head and undid the straps holding the ball gag in place. With a chuckle, the blond pulled it away, watching as his boyfriend attempted to get his jaw working properly again. "Seeing as you have had three orgasms in less than an hour, you can't tell me that you didn't enjoy that."

Licking his dry lips before reaching one hand up to massage his aching jaw, Axel looked deep into the bright sapphire eyes of his lover. "Fine, so it was fucking hot, but was it really necessary to gag me?"

Roxas just smirked, as he laid his chin on the taller man's breast bone. "Maybe not, but do you know just how hot it is to see you with one?"

Scoffing, the redhead reached up and wrapped his arms tightly around the petit man, holding him close to his chest. "Well, it's a good thing that I love you then or else I would never have let you do that." At his words, both men froze in their movements, eyes locking, each with a slightly panicked expression.

"You…love me?" Roxas whispered, his voice more shaky now than it had been all night. Had that been something Axel had just said in the heat of the moment, or did he actually…

There was a long silence between them, their eyes never looking away from one another. Eventually Axel broke into a soft smile, pulling the small blond closer to his chest. "Yeah, I guess I do."

A feeling that had nothing to do with his recent orgasm spread through Roxas like wild fire, filling him with emotions that he had never felt before. Maybe the emotions had developed a lot quicker than he had ever expected them too, but that didn't make them any less potent. "I'm glad," he smiled, saying the thing that felt the most natural and right. "I love you too."

"Good," Axel responded with a smile as they continued to bask in their shared after glow.

"Though, I kind of wish you had been able to hold out for a little longer, at least through the night," Roxas grinned, snuggling into his lover's chest.

"Why's that?" Axel chuckled, placing a soft kiss on top of his boyfriend's matter blond spikes.

"If you had lasted through the night, Sora said he was going to buy my sea salt ice cream for a year."

Rolling his eyes, Axel couldn't suppress a groan that was laced with laughter. "Glad to know you like sex with me more than your ice cream addiction."

"Especially when you bottom," grinned the blond, drawing the redhead into a deep kiss before he could come up with a response, hoping to get enough rest to be ready for another round shortly.

* * *

As usual, Axel and Roxas' turned out a little more spicy than Riku and Sora's chapter, hehe. When Pahoyhoy and I were telling each other what we wanted for Christmas, I said that I wanted Axel in a ball gag, and if I got him, I would even share him with her. That's true love, isn't it? Lol. Thanks so much to everyone for voting in my poll, even up until yesterday people were voting and it kept going back and forth between "At Least A Week" and "Less than an Hour". I knew straight from the start that he wasn't going to last, I just wanted to see what other people thought. I also need to thank everyone for such an amazing amount of support you all have given me for this story! Thanks so very much to all of you and I hope you all like this final instalment of this story. Until next time!


End file.
